Virtuelles GlückReelles GlückDie Wahre Liebe?
by Lobo Guara
Summary: Ginny Weasley meldet sich in einem Internet Chatroom an und lernt bald darauf jemanden kennen, der viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihr zu haben scheint.
1. Chapter 1

Friendzz, ich hab wieder was Neues für euch. °g° Ich kann es nicht lassen...

Pairing: GW/?? (Wäre doch langweilig, wenn cihs verraten würde :P)

Disclaimer: Nix is miar, nur die Idee, der Rest gehört Jo. °g° Ich schreibe diese Story aus Vergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Summary: Ginny Weasley meldet sich in einem Internet Chatroom an und lernt bald darauf jemanden kennen, der viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihr hat.

und jetzt: VIEL SPASS BEI CHAPTER ONE:) °g°

LilzZz... °g°

PS: Überall, wo ein hingehört, also ein STERNCHEN, habe ich °°°e gesetzt, da die also die STERNCHEN nicht angezeigt werden grummel also STERNCHENgrummelSTERNCHEN. und da ich es euch nicht zumuten wollte, solche Wortkonstruktionen zu lesen wie STERNCHENgrummelSTERNCHEN habe ich °°°e gesetzt :D Jetzt fangts aba mitm Lesen an, ja? ;)

_**Virtuelles Glück - Reelles Glück - Die Wahre Liebe? **_

Chapter One: 2 Neue Freunde

Grinsend stand Ginny vor ihrem neuen Laptop.

Ihr Vater war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie einen benötigte, um sich immer auf dem neuesten Stand in der Muggelwelt halte zu können

Fünf Stunden lang hatte sie sich einen Vortrag darüber anhören müssen, wie ein „Pomcuter" funktionierte. Doch darauf gab Ginny nicht viel. Außerdem hatte ihr Dad ja keine Ahnung, dass sie bei Hermione schon x-Mal am PC gesessen hatte…

Sie schaltete das Gerät ein und setzte sich davor. Nach ein paar Minuten war die Kiste hochgefahren und sie installierte sich einen Account. Nachdem dies geschehen war, richtete sie sich noch das Drahtlosnetzwerk ein , und loggte sich dann ins Internet ein.

Anfangs surfte sie nur ein wenig herum, dann besuchte sie einen Chatroom, in dem auch Hermione oft zu finden war.

‚Jetzt brauch ich nur noch nen Namen…', dachte sie... Dann viel ihr was ein.

Sie tippte: I - O - V - I Iovi. Klar, das war eindeutig ein männlicher Name aber wer sprach heutzutage noch Latin und konnte das übersetzen? So gut wie niemand wusste den Lateinischen Namen des römischen Gottes Jupiter. Und der Name Iovi hatte es ihr schon lange angetan.

Unter lautem Geklimper wurde sie eingeloggt und der Chat für sie zugängig gemacht.

Eine Rot-schwarze Schrift zeigte an: Iovi hat den Raum: Lobby betreten. Kurz darauf blinkten ihr an die 20 verschiedenen Begrüßungen entgegen.

Bestrebt, alle zu beantworten mit Hi, Huhu oder Hey, tippte sie drauflos. Nach 2 Minuten hatte sie sich die Finger wundgetippt und war immer noch nicht fertig, sich die ganzen Namen einzuprägen, die teilweise äußerst kompliziert waren. Gerade tippte sie weiter:

_Iovi: Hey, GreeTZtoThEbLoOdYheLl! ;) _

_GreeTZtoThEbLoOdYheLl: Hey, Iovi. __Na, wie geht's dir so? Bist du neu hier?_

_Iovi: Jap. Und gut geht's mir, danke der Nachfrage. °g°_

_Nevertheless: Uiii…dem Schreibstil nach zu Urteilen ein Mädel °g° …. °G° Frisches Blut in unseren Reihen. Wo kommst du denn her?_

_KleeneFee: Never, lass den Mist! Iovi, stör dich nicht an denen, die sind immer so…_

_Iovi: Danke… ich dachte schon. Geht das hier immer so ab? _

_KleeneFee: Ja, meistens. Ist richtig schlimm._

_Iovi: Kann ich mir denken…_

_Chatroom-Admin: Lupus plumpst in den Raum: Lobby_

_Lupus: Hmpf, ein Wolf plumpst nicht… °grummel°_

_GreeTZtoThEbLoOdYheLl: Hey Lupus! ;) °knuddel° Lange nicht gesehen!_

_Lupus: Falsch, es war gestern du Heinz! Und außerdem knuddelt man einen Wolf nicht …Wölfe beißen!_

_Iovi: Hallo, Lupus!_

_Lupus: Tach! __Noch jemand mit nem Faible für Latein?_

_Iovi: Kann man so sagen... °g°_

_Lupus: Hehe…_

_Mandarin: Hey Ho, Lup. __Hab dich vorhin einfach übersehen, sryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… :( :( tut mir Leid… _

_Lupus: No Problem, Mandarin. Wo hast du eigentlich die letzten drei Wochen gesteckt? Hab dich nie zu Gesicht bekommen…_

_Mandarin: Scheinbar nicht. Ich konnte immer erst nachts gegen halb 3 an den PC… bei uns zu Hause ist der Teufel los…_

_Littledevil: Hehee, wusste gar net, dass ich weiß, wo du wohnst... °G°_

_Mandarin: Schwachkopf, Devil :D_

_Iovi: …_

_KleeneFee: Ist ein wenig verwirrend, wenn man neu ist, stimmts? ;) _

_Iovi: Jah, sehr…_

_KleeneFee: Mir ging's am Anfang auch so… Das legt sich. _

_Nevertheless: Bin mal eben für kleine Jungs. Bis gleich!_

_KleeneFee: Jojoh, bis Später, Never!_

_Nevertheless: °michkurzverdrück°_

_Chatroom-Admin: Nevertheless ist kurz in den Weiten des Weltalls und kommt hoffentlich heile von seinem Ausflug zurück._

_Iovi: lol_

_KleeneFee: Wie bist du eigentlich an diesen Chatroom gekommen, Iovi?_

_Iovi: Ach, meine Beste Freundin ist oft hier online… ich weiß aber nicht mehr, wie sie heißt, also hier im Chat... ich muss noch mal nachfragen... _

_KleeneFee: Jah, Tu das! ;) Vielleicht kenne ich sie ja._

_Iovi: °G°_

_Chatroom-Admin: Nevertheless ist zurück_

_Nevertheless: Wieder da!_

_KleeneFee: schön für dich. Jetzt back dir nen Keks, weil du nicht ins Klo gefallen bist._

_Nevertheless:( :( :( _

_Nevertheless: Das war nicht nett…_

_Nevertheless: °hoooooooil°_

_Lupus: °einmisch° Krieg dich ein, Never! Nur, weil mal eine nicht nach deiner Pfeife tanzt und mit dir ins virtuelle Bettchen hüpft, musst du dich nicht so aufregen ey!_

_Iovi: °ggg°_

_Iovi: Bist du immer so direkt, Lupus?_

_Lupus: Ich bin nicht direkt, ich sage nur immer die Wahrheit Weil ich es hasse, zu lügen._

_Iovi: Kann ich verstehen._

_Chatroom-Admin: KK-SBrum-brum saust mit Vollgas in den Raum: Lobby_

_KK-SBrum-brum: Moin moin allerseits!_

_Lupus: Hey KK, mein Freund °hust° _

_KK-SBrum-brum: Na Lupus, alter Kumpel? ... hehe. Okay, keine Beleidigungen, und niemand fliegt aus dem Chatroom, okay? _

_Lupus: Alles klar, KK._

_Iovi: Was ist denn mit den beiden los, kleenefee?_

_KleeneFee: Ach, die bekriegen sich immer mal n bisschen, und dann fallen auch mal Beleidigungen (die beiden mochten sich noch nie, und haben völlig andere Ansichten…) Und dadurch, (durch die ein oder andere unschöne Beleidigung) sind beide schon ein paar Mal vom Server gekickt worden…_

_Iovi: Oh._

_Lupus: Hehe, dass du dich traust, das so vor allen zu sagen, Kleene, erstaunt mich ja doch ;) Aber Recht hast du trotzdem…._

_Iovi: °schnaaaaaarch°_

_Nevertheless: Müde? Ich hätte da hier so nen netten kleinen Privaten Raum..._

_KleeneFee: Lass Iovi damit mal in Frieden du Stinktier!_

_Nevertheless: Buhuuuuuuuhu, das war ebenfalls nicht nett… dafür solltest du gekickt werden…_

_KleeneFee: Gekickt wird nur bei schlimmeren Sachen. Wenn ich dich jetzt einen H°°°°ensohn genannt hätte…. °G°_

_Nevertheless: Und Zensierte Wörter sollten ebenfalls verboten werden!_

_KleeneFee: Klappe_

_Lupus: Du nervst, Never!_

_GreeTZtoThEbLoOdYheLl: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuch, sorry, hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich hier noch on bin. Hab ich was verpasst?_

_Mandarin: Ach, nur, dass KK ongekommen ist…_

_GreeTZtoThEbLoOdYheLl: Shidde….. und, wars interessant?_

_Mandarin: Nein, die 2 haben NICHTS gemacht…. Das ist langweilig._

_GreeTZtoThEbLoOdYheLl: Stimmt._

_GreeTZtoThEbLoOdYheLl: Ich geh jetzt aber auch mal. Ist schon spät, will morgen früh raus._

_Mandarin: Ciao, Bloody!!!! Hdl, bis morgen (?) :-°_

_GreeTZtoThEbLoOdYheLl: Vielleicht!_

_Chatroom-Admin: GreeTZtoThEbLoOdYheLl verlässt unsere Mitte._

_Lupus: Cucu, Blood._

_KleeneFee: Cuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Mandarin: °sniff° °traurigsei°_

So ging es die ganze Zeit weiter. Es war 23 Uhr, als KleeneFee, Ginnys neue „Freundin", ihren PC ausschaltete und den Chat verließ.

Nach einiger Zeit waren nu noch wenige User on, keinen kannte Ginny so wirklich.

Daher tippte sie:

_Iovi: Ich denke, ich mach mich auch mal auf die Socken, ne? _

_Sandalenfreak: Joa… byebye…_

_Lupus: Neeeeeeeeeeeeein.. __°g° der einzige Mensch außer mir, der Latein mag, will flüchten! °Iovi Festhalten tu°_

_Iovi: Hihi… ich will aba weeeeeeech!_

_Lupus (flüstert): Aber wieso denn? Wegen mir?_

_Iovi (flüstert): Ach wo, bin nur tierisch müde..._

_Lupus (flüstert): Ach so… °gähn° Geht mir nicht anders…_

_Iovi (flüstert): Siehst du? ;) _

_Lupus (flüstert): Kommst du morgen wieder?_

_Iovi (flüstert): O Tempora, O Mores... Ja, ich denke schon!_

_Lupus (flüstert): Du Musst :) Ohne dich halte ich es in diesem Haufen von Irren nicht aus …_

_Iovi (flüstert): Wieso :) Schien doch so, als würdest du dich prächtigst mit allen verstehen..._

_Lupus (flüstert): Show. Ich bin seit drei Jahren in diesem Chat, und dann kennt man so einige. Zu denen ist man dann halt „Freundlich". Richtig „normal" ist hier aber so gut wie keiner… _

_Iovi (flüstert): Aha :) Ich geh jetzt aber!_

_Iovi (flüstert): °knuddel°_

_Lupus (flüstert): hdl!_

_Iovi (flüstert): Qoud licet Iovi non licet bovi! **(1)**_

_Lupus (flüstert): hehe_

_Iovi (flüstert): Gute Nacht, Wolf! _

_Lupus (flüstert): Gute Nacht, Jupiter! (Wieso nimmt ein Mädchen eigentlich einen männlichen Nickname? Nur noch diese letzte Frage…) _

_Iovi (flüstert): Ich habe nicht mit solchen Lateinfreaks wie dir gerechnet, ganz einfach. Und ich find den Namen toll… außerdem habe ich einen Hund, der so heißt._

_Lupus (flüstert): Dann grüß den von mir!_

_Iovi (flüstert): Mach ich! Gute N8:- _

_Lupus (flüstert): Cucu, Io:-_

Damit loggte Ginny sich aus und schaltete den Laptop aus. Zufrieden knipste sie das Licht aus und schlüpfte unter ihre Bettdecke. Das war ein wundervoller Tag im Internet gewesen. Morgen musste sie unbedingt Hermione nach ihrem Nick in diesem Chat fragen, damit sie sich nicht wie der letzte Depp anstellte, wenn sie im Chat aufkreuzte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief sie ein und freute sich schon darauf, morgen wieder mit ihren neuen Freunden KleeneFee und Lupus zu chatten.

_Chapter End_

_**(1) Der Satz heißt übersetzt so viel wie: Was Jupiter erlaubt ist, ist dem Ochsen bei weitem nicht gestattet**. Jupiter hier im Bezug zum Herrscher._

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

Leute, es geht weiter. Es hat lange, lange gedauert, ich schäme mich sehr dafür und alles xD aber ihr müsst mir verzeihen, es ging in letzter Zeit (okay, bei mir geht es IMMER drunter und drüber. Auch jetzt noch aber da ich krank bin habe ich wieder sehr viel Zeit zum Lesen und auch zum Schreiben. Meine Beta hat sich ganz lieb an das Kapitelchen gesetzt, nachdem ich ihr heute die fertige Version geschickt habe und schwupps: hier ist es nun für euch ;)

Vorher aber noch kurz die Reviewantworten von den nicht angemeldeten Reviewern.

**Abby: **Danke für dein Lob ;) Musst dich doch nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass du kein Latein kannst!

**Tarisa:** Danke, danke danke °g° Na dan schau mal, ob du gichtig geraten hst ;)

**KiBu: **Schön, dass du dich auf den neuen Teil gefreut hast. Hier ist er, bitteschön

**Mariechen:** Ok Ok, nix Folter mehr, hier gehts weiter ;) Lasst euch überraschen, ob ihr richtig geraten habt. Viel Spaß!

**An alle registrierten Reviewer nochmals ein fettes Dankeschön! Ich glaube, euch dreien hatte ich schon per PN geantwortet oder? wenn nicht: sorry, nehmts mir nicht allzu übel, ist schon länger her.**

Viel Spaß nun auch allen ;)

Bis demnächst,

Lara

* * *

_**Chapter two: You are beautiful!**_

Gähnend stieg der Rotschopf am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett und stiefelte ins Badezimmer. Nach 20 Minuten kam Ginny geduscht und fertig angezogen aus dem Raum wieder raus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mit einiger Vorfreude sprang sie die Treppenstufen herunter und begab sich in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Danach wollte sie wieder zurück an ihren PC. Sie grinste bei dem Gedanken, diesen Lupus wieder zutreffen Immer noch grinsend füllte sie sich ihre Tasse mit schwarzem Tee, schmierte sich ein Toast und nahm sich dann Teller und Tasse, um die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer wieder hochzusteigen.

Fast stolperte sie dabei über ihren Hund Iovi, den es tatsächlich gab, und den sie seit ungefähr 2 Monaten nun ihr eigen nannte, und verschüttete dabei die Hälfte des heißen Tees. Zum Glück auf den Boden und nirgends sonst.

Fluchend stellte sie ihr Frühstück in ihrem Zimmer ab und holte ihren Zauberstab um die Sauerei wegzumachen, aber Iovi hatte den durch diese Schocktherapie schnell abgekühlten Tee schon vom Boden aufgeleckt und strahlte sie nun Schwanz wedelnd an.

Ginny lachte und kraulte den Kleinen hinter den Ohren.

Sie musste noch Hermine anrufen… Und sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie gerade jetzt darauf kam.

Und doch nahm sie ihr Handy wählte Hermines Nummer und wartete.

Hermine meldete sich schwungvoll mit einem „Pronto!" Und Ginny fiel wieder ein, dass sie die Ferien in Italien verbracht hatte - was sie JETZT fast vergessen hätte.

„Hey, ich bin's! Na, wie war's im Urlaub? Wieder gut nach Hause gekommen? Ich hab jetzt - du wirst es nicht glauben - ein Notebook!" Sie lachte herzlich und fügte hinzu: „Wie heißt du noch gleich in diesem Chatroom, den du mir mal gezeigt hast? Ich vergesse das immer."

„Mensch Mädel!", lachte Hermine am anderen Ende der Leitung, „Ja, ich bin gut nach Hause gekommen und der Urlaub war toll. In dem Chatroom heiße ich Potionsgirly… schon vergessen? Wieso vergisst du das immer? Ich meine: Meine Leidenschaft sind eindeutig die Tränke, und unter anderem auch der gute Sev. Ey, Hau mich nicht!", unterbrach sie sich selber, und fuhr dann fort: „der mich grade übrigens gehauen hat." Ginny konnte Hermines breites Grinsen fast sehen . „Ich kann das irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben. … Du und Sna.. Sorry, Severus. Naja. Wie sieht's mit eurem Haus aus, auf dem Bau alles klar?"

„Ja, soweit alles in Ordnung. Wir schauen morgen noch mal vorbei, momentan sind wir hier bei uns im Kerker… okay, tschuldigung, bei Sev im Kerker… Sev, ich wohne mittlerweile ebenso gut hier, wie du! Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sich „Bei uns im Kerker" äußerst… keine Ahnung… befremdend anhört." Sie lachte und Ginny konnte hören, wie ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer im Hintergrund mit einstimmte. Ein für sie immer noch befremdend klingendes Geräusch. „Okay, dann halte ich euch nicht länger auf, mal sehen, ob ich nachher noch drüben im Apartment vorbeischaue, war ewig nicht mehr in der Bude von Harry, Ron und mir… die mittlerweile ebenso gut die von Luna und Liss ist. Du kennst doch Liss mittlerweile auch, oder? Harry wollte sie ja niemandem zeigen! Tja, bis er gedacht hat-…" „…Du wärest im Fuchsbau und niemand sonst wär' im Apartment. Ich weiß. Wie oft willst du mir das noch erzählen, Gin?" Sie wurde wieder ernst und meinte: „Alles klar, bei dir, Ginny? Du kommst damit klar, dass Harry… du weißt schon… ?"

„'Türlich…", nuschelte Ginny und nachdem sie noch ein wenig Smalltalk mit Hermine geführt hatte, legte sie auf.

„Scheiße…", dachte sie. „Hätte nicht wieder davon anfangen sollen."

Dann ging sie endgültig in ihr Zimmer, wärmte den inzwischen erkalteten Tee mit Magie wieder auf und setzte sich an den Rechner.

Kurz darauf tauchte sie wieder in die fast schon magische Welt der Chatterei ein.

_Chat-Admin: Iovi flattert in den Raum: Lobby._

_KK-SBrum-brum: Boa ey das kann doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Ich habe 5 Stunden lang gewartet, und wenn ich der was erzählen will, geht die off!_

_Plüschvieh: Tja, so kann's kommen, was KK?_

_Iovi: Flatter, Flatter!_

_KK-SBrum-brum: lach Hey, Flattermann!_

_Iovi: Bessere Laune jetzt? ;)_

_Mandarin: Huhu, Io! Schön, dass du wieder da bist ;) Laaaaaaaaaaange nicht gesehen, was? _

_Iovi: Joa, geht so, ne? ;) Ist KleeneFee da?_

_Brigigatti: Nein, sieht man doch, oder?_

_Mandarin: Bri, benimm dich, sie ist neu hier!_

_Iovi: thx, Mandarin!_

_Mandarin: no Problem! Fee kommt immer erst so am Nachmittag. Weil sie so lange in der Schule ist._

_Iovi: Ah. g Gut, dass ich mit der Schule fertig bin… obwohl es auch irgendwie traurig ist._

_KK-SBrum-brum: Wie man's nimmt, nicht?_

_KK-SBrum-brum: Wieso findest du es traurig, die Schule hinter dir zu haben?_

_KK-SBrum-brum: Lup, dieser Spinner denkt genauso… ihr seid doch alle nicht normal!_

_Iovi: Normaler als normal. Auch, wenn du das vllt. nicht so siehst. Ich mochte meine Schule halt, die war ein… Internat, und ich habe dort Sieben Jahre meines Lebens gelebt und sie war so was wie mein zweites Zuhause. Tja. Deswegen finde ich es schade, dass meine Schulzeit seit einem Jahr vorbei ist, und meine Ausbildung begonnen hat, obwohl auch das nicht schlecht ist._

_Mandarin: Was willst du denn werden? Ach, kennst du vielleicht eine, die hier Potionsgirly heißt die war nämlich auch 7 Jahre lang auf so 'nem komischen Internat und die … ist auch immer sehr… nun jah… nennen wir es unangenehm, wenn man sie auf ihre Schulzeit anspricht und ihr sagt, wie gut sie es hat, dass sie das hinter sich hat._

_Iovi: Ja, die kenne ich. Das ist meine beste Freundin, und ich weiß nicht, wieso sie sich beschwert - sie wohnt doch eh noch in der Schule. Und das seit Beendigung ihrer Schulzeit. Zusammen mit unserem Giftmischer. g _

_Iovi: Hups. Sorry, Seve, ich meinte natürlich: Mit unserem allzeit gefürchtetem, jedoch hochintelligentem, ähm… G Giftmischer. _

_KK-SBrum-brum: Du bist gut. :D Und, was für eine Ausbildung machst du nun?_

_Plüschvieh: :D:D:D Jajah, det jute Potionsgirly. Hab se lange net mehr gesehn. Wann kommt die denn ma wieder, Iovi?_

_Chat-Admin: Lupus schleicht sich leise und beinahe unbemerkt in den Raum: Lobby_

_Iovi: Naja, ihr würdet es denke ich eine Ausbildung zum Polizisten nennen, es ist so etwas in der Art. Strafrechtliche Verfolgung und so. naja, und wann Potionsgirly wiederkommt, weiß ich leider nicht. Im Moment hat sie leider keinen Internetanschluss._

„Ja, weil in Hogwarts keine Muggelgeräte funktionieren", dachte Ginny bei sich, starrte dann wieder auf den Bildschirm und freute sich, dass Lupus online gekommen war.

_Lupus: Willst du wen verfolgen, Io? Hey, übrigens allerseits!_

_Plüschvieh: Hey Lup! (: wie geht's dir?_

_KK-SBrum-brum: Tach, Lupus. Seit wann bist du eigentlich so früh hier anzutreffen, ich hab immer gedacht, du müsstest von morgens bis abends Schönheitsschlaf halten!_

_Lupus: Klappe, KK! Wir wollen doch keinen schlechten Eindruck auf unserem Neuzugang hinterlassen, oder?_

_Brigigatti: Joh, Leute, schickt dem Rest ne Mail, sonst was oder informiert sie auf einem anderen Weg. Es geht wieder los!_

_Plüschvieh: Brig. Wie oft noch? Du nervst!_

_Brigigatti: Kickt sie! Sie beleidigt mich!_

_Sockenmonster: Meine Güte hab ich mich erschrocken, wer hat mich da grade angeklingelt? _

_Plüschvieh: Brigi wars._

_Sockenmoster: Hätt ich mir ja denken können. Das nervt, Brig!_

_Brigigatti: Püh, dann geh ich halt!_

_Iovi: Was geht denn hier ab?_

_Lupus: Ach, nichts._

_Lupus (flüstert): Das ist nur wieder das alltägliche Possenspiel … geht hier immer so ab. _

_Iovi (flüstert): Aha. Na, wie geht's?_

_Lupus (flüstert): Jetzt gut, du bist ja da und rettest mich vor diesen Spinnern! _

_Iovi (flüstert): Selber Spinner! (: Und, was machst du heute noch so?_

_Lupus (flüstert): Habe eigentlich nichts Konkretes vor. Und du?_

_Iovi (flüstert): Ich will nachher noch einkaufen gehen und dann bei meinem Bruder und seinem besten Freund im Apartment vorbeischauen… seit die ihre Freundinnen mit dahin geholt haben, bin ICH da ausgezogen… Die Freundin meines Bruders ist zwar sehr nett aber wenn du mich fragst ein wenig verrückt im Kopf. Und die Freundin seines (und meines auch) besten Freundes ist… nun ja… ein wenig… ungut auf mich zu sprechen. Weil… ist auch egal, sie mag mich nicht._

_Lupus (flüstert): Du Arme. Ich fänd's nicht toll, aus meiner Wohnung zu gehen, nur, weil meine Schwester und ihre beste Freundin (okay, ich HABE keine Schwester, und deswegen kann des nie passieren, aber nur mal angenommen) Freunde mit anschleppen, und der eine ne Eifersuchtsszene wegen mir abzieht (Das ist es doch, was du mit „egal" abtust, oder?) und der andere geistig unter dem Nullpunkt hängt… (chrm chrm, oh Gott, ich hör mich an wie… aber egal ich könnte hier ein paar Beispiele nennen, durchaus, aber des würde sowieso nichts bringen, weil du die ohnehin nicht kennen würdest g und ich bin ja hust ein friedliebender Mensch und sage deswegen nichts)auf jeden Fall käm ich mir an deiner Stelle reichlich … naja… vielleicht kann man es … als „Hängen gelassen" ausdrücken(?) vor. _

_Iovi (flüstert): Na, du Romanschreiber?! g Naja, ich denke nicht, dass die Freundin meines Bruders „plemplem" ist, aber sie hat schon komische Ansichten, weißt du… und die Freundin meines besten Freundes… ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie du wissen kannst, dass sie eifersüchtig ist, aber ich denke, das trifft die Sache auf den Punkt, beziehungsweise den Nagel auf den Kopf. Ich war vor einigen Jahren ziemlich in meinen besten Freund verknallt, und da er etwas zu berühmt ist, und wir auch mal ein Paar waren, ging es durch so gut wie alle Medien. Naja, und irgendwann war halt Schluss und er kam mit dieser Liss an… ich mag sie nicht sonderlich, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine… sie ist so eine vom Typ: Kommst du heut nicht, kommst du morgen, und ein aufgetakeltes Huhn. Keine Ahnung, was mein bester Freund an ihr findet… aber egal, wie ich schon sagte. Und du sagtest, du hättest keine Schwester, hast du denn einen Bruder oder so? Themawechsel_

_Lupus (flüstert): Du hast mehr geschrieben als ich, du bist die Romanschreiberin! g Nein, ich habe keine Geschwister. Nicht mehr. Meine Schwester ist mit 3 Jahren entführt worden. Wir vermuten, dass man sie umgebracht hat, weil es Menschen gab, denen die Machenschaften meiner Eltern nicht behagten. Um dies zu unterbinden wurde Sal erst entführt und gut versteckt, und wir wissen nicht, was sonst noch passiert ist. … Wie gesagt, wir können nur vermuten, dass man sie umgebracht hat. Das ist jetzt zwei Jahre her…_

_Iovi (flüstert): Das tut mir Leid… ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand mir meine Brüder wegnimmt. Was sollte ich ohne sie auch tun? Ich bin rettungslos verloren ohne sie - das zumindest meint mir mein jüngster älterer Bruder immer vorhalten zu müssen. ggg In Wirklichkeit komme ich recht gut klar, aber wenn jemand sie umbringen würde - nein. Ich meine: ich habe zwar reichlich viele Brüder und der drittälteste ist in einem der Kriege… ich weiß nicht mehr genau wo, er war fast überall, umgekommen, aber ich weiß nicht… das ist was anderes, denke ich. Wie alt warst du, als deine Schwester verschwand? (also, wenn ich fragen darf ?) _

_Lupus (flüstert): Klar darfst du… Ich war damals 17 Jahre alt, war ein ziemlicher Schock für mich, weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu Hause war, sondern in der Schule. Ich bekam auch erst in den Osterferien, die kurz darauf folgten, die Gelegenheit, zu meiner Familie zu gehen, weil ich viel für irgendwelche Prüfungen lernen musste, und der Schulleiter des Internats mir nicht freigeben wollte, oder konnte. Ich weiß es nicht. _

_Iovi (flüstert): Oh, Willkommen unter den Internat - Groupies… dieser Chatroom scheint voll davon zu sein. °g° Meine beste Freundin ist auch hier, sie war auf dem gleichen Internat wie ich, allerdings einen Jahrgang über mir. _

_Lupus (flüstert): Naja. Internate sind halt cool xD._

_Iovi (flüstert): Hey, ich lese grade, du warst vor zwei Jahren 17? Dann bist du genau ein Jahr älter als ich! °grübel° und du warst auf einem Internat. Und bist mittlerweile fertig mit der Schule. Darf ich dich mal testen, Wolf?_

_Lupus (flüstert): Gerne, führ alle Tests durch, die dir einfallen. Worauf willst du mich testen?_

_Iovi (flüstert): Darauf, ob du auf das Selbe Internat gegangen bist, wie ich. Erst einmal eine leichte Frage: Lebst du in England oder Schottland?_

_Lupus (flüstert): Woher weißt du… ja. Meine Familie besitzt ein Landhaus. Dort wohnen wir. Es ist sehr abgelegen und schwer zu finden._

_Iovi (flüstert): Okay. Warst du jemals am Bahnhof Kings Cross in London?_

_Lupus (flüstert): Jedes Jahr… mehrmals. Iovi also…_

_Iovi (flüstert): Halt, eine Frage noch. Kennst du die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn?_

_Lupus (flüstert): Hogwarts School…_

_Iovi (flüstert): …Of Witchcraft and Wizardry! _

Weit weit weg von Ginny, ihrem neuen Computer und dem Hund Iovi fuhr sich ein blonder Junge aufgeregt mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Wie es aussah, gab es in diesem Chat außer ihm noch mindestens zwei andere Hogwartsabsolventen. Diese Iovi war einen Jahrgang unter ihm gewesen… und machte nun eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin. Also war sie nicht in Slytherin gewesen. Und dann war da noch ihre beste Freundin. Er scrollte im Chatfenster nach oben. Genau. Potionsgirly. Sie war in seinem Jahrgang gewesen, hatte sie geschrieben. Und…Potionsgirly schien Zaubertränke zu mögen… Und hatte im Moment keinen Internetanschluss. „Granger!" durchfuhr es ihn und langsam dämmerte ihm, mit wem er sich in den letzten zwei Tagen stundenlang unterhalten hatte und wer sein größtes Geheimnisse kannte. „Verfluchte Kacke… jetzt kann ichs auch nicht mehr ändern", dachte Draco, verabschiedete sich brav unter dem Vorwand, er müsse zum Essen gehen und schaltete den PC aus. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

* * *

°tbc°


End file.
